Una navidad inolvidable
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: La vida de los peleadores cambiara un dia cuando Runo les de una noticia. DanXRuno AliceXShun JulieXBilly AceXMirra
1. Chapter 1

HolaHola! Aquí les traigo un One-Short echo especialmente para mis lectores, seguidores, amigos y todos los lectores y escritores en fanfiction, espero les guste es lo que les pasara a los peleadores en noche buna. Disfrútenlo, aunque no me quedo muy bien, lo ice con cariño :3 nos leemos al final de este fic ;D

* * *

><p>Anime: Bakugan<p>

Parejas: DanXRuno, ShunXAlice, JulieXBilly

Cancion: "Ven a mi casa esta navidad"

* * *

><p>Era el 24 de diciembre (el día de navidad) apenas eran las 6 de la tarde, era temprano, pero ya mero seria noche buena, todos estaban felices a excepción de una joven no estaba completamente feliz, una joven de cabello azul cielo y ojos verde esmeralda de 17 años de edad, una joven de nombre Runo Misaki, Runo se quedo viendo al aparador donde se veían 2 maniquíes de una pareja con ropa de ultimo modelo, Alice se quedo triste ya que había recordado el sucedo de hace apenas unas horas.<p>

Runo estaba caminando por el parque, en eso se topa con su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Shun Kazami, un joven de cabello negro intenso y ojos de color ámbar el joven había topado accidentalmente con Runo la cual iba triste y con cara de preocupación.

Shun: Lo siento no me… ¿Runo? ¿Estas bien Runo?

Runo: Si… -Secándose las lagrimas que empezaban a correr por sus frías mejillas-

Shun: Te conozco y aunque no te conociera, se puede notar que estas triste

Runo: Shun… Yo… Yo no sé que hacer… -Comienza a llorar con intensidad-

Shun: Runo dime que te pasa, por favor…Runo dime que te pasa

Runo: Esta bien Shun, veras yo…

***Con Dan y Drago***

Dan caminaba tranquilamente por la calle junto a Drago, Dan caminaba algo distraído ya que estaba pensando en su regalo para Runo, ya llevaban casi 4 años saliendo y el realmente la amaba, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el grito de una joven que caminaba hacia el y se le lanzaba encima.

¿?: ¡Dan! –La joven se aventó (literalmente) sobre el-

Dan: ¡¿Julie? –Tratando de no caer al suelo- ¡Suéltame!

Julie: Relájate Dan, estamos en plena navidad y tu estas amargado, deberías relajarte –Se baja de el-

Dan: No estoy amargado, solo no me gusta que te lanzas encima de mi cada ves que me veas

Julie: Tranquilo, no lo are de nuevo, sé que no te gusta que Runo se ponga celosa ;)

Dan: Julie, no es solo eso, si Billi te ve me mata a mi y si Runo nos ve igual, de todas maneras salimos perdiendo, eso y que no quiero que Runo piense mal

Julie: jejeje Si la quieres ^^

Dan: -Levemente sonrojado- Si

Julie: Espera ¡Dan mira! Esos no son…

Dan: No puede ser…

***Con Runo y Shun***

Runo ya le había contado su "problemita" a Shun el cual no lo podía creer.

Shun: ¿Estas segura uno?

Runo: Me temo que si…y no sé que hacer ¿que pasara cuando Dan se entere? Y si se enoja

Shun: No lo se Runo, pero eso es algo cerio, ¿Cuántos meces llevas?

Runo: Tres meces –dice entre lágrimas-

Shun: Ya tienes buen tiempo jejejejeje

Runo: No sé que hacer –Empieza a llorar fuertemente hasta que 2 fuertes brazos detienen su llanto- ¿Shun…?

Shun: No te preocupes Runo, sabes que cuento contigo, además, conozco a Dan, no creo que agá nada mal y menos te deje por un error

Runo: Shun… -Corresponde el abrazo- Gracias… -Susurra entre lagrimas-

Shun: -La separa un poco de el- Sabes que cuentas conmigo –Le da un beso en la frente y la vuelve a abrazar-

¿?: Que gran regalo de navidad chicos

Runo/Shun: ¡¿Dan…Julie?

Julie: No puedo creer lo que veo

Dan: Shun… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Se supone que somos los mejores amigos!

Shun: Déjame te explico Dan, es un malentendido veras yo…

¿?: Hola chicos ¿qué ocurre? –Llega una joven pelirroja seguida de un chico rubio-

¿?: ¿Ahora porque pelean? –Dice con una gota estilo anime-

Runo: Por un malenten…

Dan ¿Malentendido? ¡¿Malentendido? ¡Si es obvio que mi "mejor amigo" me esta bajando a mi novia!

Alice: ¡¿Shun que?

Julie: ¡Lo que escuchaste Alice! ¡Shun te esta engañado con Runo y Runo engaña a Dan con Shun!

Alice: No…¡¿Cómo pudiste Shun? –Grita con lágrimas en los ojos-

Shun: No es lo que parece, ¡te puedo explicar! Lo que pasa es que… -Antes de que Shun terminara de hablar Alice salió corriendo- ¡Alice espera! –Sale corriendo tras de ella-

Julie: Nos vemos Runo, o debería decir ¡Aventada! –Se va seguida de Marucho-

Marucho: -Caminando detrás de Julie- Nos vemos Dan, Runo…Aun no lo creo –Se termina de ir-

Runo: Dan yo…

Dan: ¡Cállate! En tu vida vuelvas a hablarme Runo Misaki –Se da la vuelta y se va corriendo con la cabeza abajo-

Runo: ¡Dan no espera! –lo sigue como 4 cuadras hasta que lo pierde- Dan… -Empieza a llorar- No es lo que parece…

***Con Shun y Alice***

Shun corría siguiendo a Alice, mientras esta corría llorando sin rumbo hasta que llegan a una estación de metro bus. Alice corre y no la ven los guardias pero cuando Shun trato de entrar igual que ella un guardia lo ve y no lo deja pasar.

Guardia: Pasaje

Shun: Debo llegar con esa joven, debo…

Guardia: ¿Pasaje?

Shun: No tengo pasa…

Guardia: Lo siento no puedes pasar –Lo empieza a empujar a la salida-

***En uno de los vagones (no se como se dividen los metros si en vagones o no se en que u_u)***

Alice estaba llorando a pulmón abierto (lloraba muy fuertemente), la joven estaba devastada, su novio, el amor de su vida, la estaba engañando con su "mejor amiga" y quien sabe desde cuando la estaba engañando.

Alice: -Hablando entre lagrimas- Shun… ¿Cómo pudiste…? Creí…Creí que me amabas…

La joven estuvo llorando hasta la siguiente parada donde se bajo.

***Con Runo***

Estaba debajo de un árbol, estaba llorando, se sentía horrible, no solo había perdido a su mejor amiga, a su novio y quizás a su mejor amigos, si no que a todos sus amigos. En eso llega Una joven de cabello plateado y empieza a hablarle con cara de pocos amigos.

¿?: ¿Y que aras ahora "aventada"

Runo: Ya déjame Julie, no estoy de humor

Julie: No me sorprende, acaba de darse cuenta Dan de que lo engañaste y… ¡Con su mejor amigo! Te pasaste Runo

Runo: Eso no fue lo que paso, no nos dejaron explicar, fue un…

Julie: ¿Un que? ¿Un error? Si fue un error y uno grande, eso no tiene perdón

Runo: ¡Ves! Ni me dejas terminar de… -Se empieza a apretar el estomago- Julie…No me siento bien... creo…

Julie: Si claro como no, Sabes, mejor cállate, a partir de hoy tu y yo ya no somos amigas, te odio traidora y estoy segura qué Alice piensa lo mismo –Se va-

Runo: Julie… -Se cae sentándose en el mismo árbol- No me siento nada… nada bien… -Empieza a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez con mayor intensidad y agarrándose fuertemente el vientre. En eso llega Shun y trata de calmarse un poco, el mencionado se sienta a su lado-

Shun: ¿Lograste alegrar las cosas con Dan?

Runo: Me temo que no, creo que lo perdí. ¿Y tú arreglaste las cosas con Alice?

Shun: Me temo que no, creo que también la perdí

Runo: ¿Qué voy a hacer? todo termino… –Empieza a llorar de nuevo-

Shun: No te preocupes Runo –Le toca el vientre con su mano- te ayudare en lo que pueda, además, no es tu culpa

Runo: Gracias Shun –Se seca las lagrimas- Ahaaaaa! –Se aprieta el vientre-

Shun: -Preocupado- ¡¿Qué te pasa Runo?

Runo: Me duele, me duele mucho… -Se prieta el estomago- Desde mi pelea con Julie hace… hace unos minutos…

Shun: Debemos ir a un hospital

Runo: Pero…

Shun: Iremos te guste o no

Runo: Bien…

***Con Dan***

Estaba en el puente, veía el reflejo de la luna, ya se había oscurecido, no tenia ganas ni de ir a su casa ya que no quería celebrar en un día tan triste para el, estaba muy triste, en eso recibe luna llamada y con dificultad logra contestar.

Dan: -Habla con voz contante- Bu…Bueno…

¿?: Dan, Runo esta…

Dan: Sin ofender Marucho, pero ahora lo ultimo que quiero sabes es algo de Ru…

Marucho: Dan no ay tiempo, Runo esta en el hospital

Dan: ¡¿Qué?

Marucho: COMO ME ESCUCHASTE, SE PUSO MAL Y LA INTERNARON DE EMERGENCIA, DAN ESTA MUY MAL

Dan: No puede ser… Voy de inmediato –Cuelga y sale corriendo-

*En el hospital*

Marucho: ¡¿Qué?

Shun: Como me escuchaste

Marucho: ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?

Shun: Runo tenia miedo a que Dan no la quisiera por eso, así que no sabía como decírselo y la abrace para darle apoyo y así pudiera decirle

Marucho: Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas, pero, ¿que pasara con Dan? ¿Y con tu relación con Alice?

Shun: Después resolveré las cosas con Alice, ahorita lo importante es la salud de Runo

Alice: ¡Chicos! –Dice llegando- ¿Cómo esta Runo?

Marucho: No lo sabemos, aun no nos dicen nada

Alice: Pero… ¿Qué le paso?

Shun: Se que estas furiosa conmigo, pero te diré porque se puso mal, pero no le digas a Dan

***Con Julie***

Estaba en la entrada del hospital esperando a Dan, ya había llegado antes y Shun ya le había contado lo ocurrido, Julie se sentía mal, sabia que parte del problema había sido su culpa y no sabia si podría remediarlo.

Julie: Runo… -Se le salen algunas lagrimas- Lo siento… u_u

¿?: -Se acercaba corriendo-

Julie: -Secándose las lagrimas- ¡¿Dan?

Dan: ¿Y Runo?

Julie: Sigue en urgencias. Shun, Marucho y Alice están arriba

Dan: Bien -Entra al hospital-

Julie: Dan…

***Con Alice***

Alice: ¡¿Qué?

Shun: Como me oíste, Alice lo siento, Runo necesitaba apoyo y yo quería dárselo, pero no de esa forma, tenia miedo y yo solo…-Se calla al sentir un abrazo por parte de la pelirroja- ¿Alice…?

Alice: Lo siento, debí dejarte hablar, lo lamento –Dice entre lagrimas mientras lo abraza mas fuerte- Debí confiar mas en ti, lo lamento y entiendo si ya no quieres hablarme yo…yo no lo meres… -Antes de terminar la frase es callada por los labios de Shun-

Shun: -Separándose un poco de ella- No te preocupes, los errores pasan, pro entiende solo una cosa, tu eres la única mujer que ay en mi corazón, ahora, ayer y mañana, yo solo te amo a ti y solo a ti, jamás aria algo que te lastimara

Alice: Shun… -Lo abraza fuertemente y lo besa con intensidad, empieza a hablarle entre besos- Shun…Te amo…Y lamento no haber… haberte creído… Te amo, y...y mucho, jamás… jamás te dejare…

Shun: -Hablando igual- Gracias… Gracias Alice, te amo con…Con toda mi alma y siempre…será así… -Se siguen besando un rato hasta que Shun ve la presencia de Dan y se separa de Alice ((n.a: Y yo que ya me había emocionado ¬¬ XD))-

Dan: -Llegando algo exaltado- ¡¿Cómo esta Runo?

Shun: Tranquilo Dan

Dan: -Mira a Shun con cara de pocos amigos-

Alice: Dan, Shun y Runo tenían razón malinterpretamos las cosas

Dan: ¿Qué? ¿Estas segura Alice?

Marucho: Así es Dan, todo fue un mal entendido

Dan: Entonces… ¿Por qué se abrazaban Shun y Runo?

Shun: Era para darle apoyo a Runo, tenia miedo de lo que digieras

Dan: ¿Digiera? ¿A que te refieres?

Marucho: Es mejor que Runo te responda eso

Dan: ¿Runo? –Dice en forma de suspiro y baja la cabeza-

***Con Julie***

Se encontraba en la entrada, ya había llegado Dan y no quería subir, se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido a Runo, se congelaba ya que estaba muy frio, pero en ese momento siente el calor de otro cuerpo que la abrazaba.

Julie: ¿Billy?

Billy: Hola Julie, supe lo de Runo y lo que le dijiste

Julie: -Bajando la cabeza- Lo siento, no sabia, no debí meterme, eso me pasa por entrometida…

Billy: No fue tu culpa, no sabias, además, fue accidente

Julie: Si, un accidente que quizás le cueste mucho a Runo

Billy: -Voltea a Julie quedando el rostro de Julie en su hombro izquierdo y la abraza fuertemente- Tranquila, no es hora de estar lamentando, debemos ir a ver como sigue Runo

Julie: Si, gracias Billy –Le corresponde el abrazo y se para un poco para besarlo tiernamente, duro así unos segundos y después se separa de el- Te amo…

Billy: -Volviéndola a besar- Yo también te amo…

Se siguieron besando unos minutos hasta que el frio fue demasiado y decidieron entrar y subir a la sala de espera para ver a los demás y poder saber como seguía Runo.

***En la sala de espera***

El doctor todavía no había salido, ya eran las 11:50am ya pronto seria navidad y los peleadores, los padres de Runo y los padres de Dan estaban esperando saber del estado de Runo, Julie y Billy se habían quedado dormidos algo abrazados, los padres de Runo también pero con marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas, Los padres de Dan se habia quedado dormidos también abrazados, Alice se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Shun y este ya estaba, mas que preocupado, adormilado Marucho se había tenido que ir y Dan estaba recargado en una de las paredes, estaba tan preocupado que no podía dormir. En eso sale una doctora y se acerca a Dan.

Doctora: ¿Es familiar de la señorita Misaki?

Dan: Si, ¡¿Sabe algo de ella?

Doctora: Claro, sígame lo llevare con ella –Caminaron hasta llegar a una habitación la cual fue abierta por la doctora, se podía ver a Runo acostada en la cama algo conectada y con respiración-

Dan: ¡¿Estará Bien?

Doctora: Si, la logramos estabilizar, se había puesto mal, por poco pierde el bebé

Dan: ¿Bebé?

Doctora: Claro, la joven esta embarazada, tres meces aproximadamente

Dan: -_Tres meces… eso explica porque últimamente había usado ropa floja… acaso habrá sido lo de mi cumpleaños, ¿Por qué Runo no me dijo nada?-_En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho Shun-

_**=Flash Back=**_

_Dan: -Llegando algo exaltado- ¡¿Cómo esta Runo?_

_Shun: Tranquilo Dan_

_Dan: -Mira a Shun con cara de pocos amigos-_

_Alice: Dan, Shun y Runo tenían razón malinterpretamos las cosas_

_Dan: ¿Qué? ¿Estas segura Alice?_

_Marucho: Así es Dan, todo fue un mal entendido_

_Dan: Entonces… ¿Por qué se abrazaban Shun y Runo?_

_Shun: Era para darle apoyo a Runo, tenia miedo de lo que digieras_

_Dan: ¿Digiera? ¿A que te refieres?_

_Marucho: Es mejor que Runo te responda eso_

_**=Fin del Flash Back=**_

Dan: -Runo…- Piensa mirando a Runo-

Doctora: Bueno, los dejare solos, si me necesitan estaré en el pacillo

Dan: -Saliendo de sus pensamientos- Si… -La doctora se va-

Dan se acerca a Runo y se le queda viendo, estaba embarazada, y lo mas seguro era que la criatura que esperaba era de él, se acercó a ella y la abrazo mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas.

Dan: -Empieza a hablar entre lagrimas y en forma de susurro- Lo siento Runo…Espero puedas perdonarme… -En eso Runo empieza a despertar poco a poco-

Runo: ¿Por qué te perdonaría?

Dan: Por no haberte dejado hablar, lo lamento puse sus vidas en riesgo…

Runo: ¿Nuestras vidas?

Dan: Si, tu vida y la de nuestro hijo –Dice poniendo su mano derecha en el vientre en el de Runo-

Runo: No sabía como decírtelo. Temía que me dejaras, que ya no me quisieras, que… -Fue callada los brazos de Dan-

Dan: -Separándose un poco de ella- no te preocupes, además en la mañana antes del accidente, quería preguntarte algo en año nuevo, pero creo que debería hacerlo ahora

Runo: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dan: -Sacando una cajita de su chaqueta- Runo Misaki ¿te gustaría convertirte en la señora Runo de Kuso?

Runo: Dan…

Dan: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Runo: Si Dan, Si quiero, -dice para después quitarse el respirador y así sellar su amor en un beso-

Dan: -Separándose un poco de Runo- No deberías quitarte el respirador…

Runo: No te preocupes, tú me puedes dar todo el aire que necesito-

Dan: -Sonríe y la vuelve a besar-

Justo en el mismo momento en que se besaron se escuchar las campanas, ya era media noche, ya era navidad y empezaba lentamente a nevar.

***Con los padres de Dan y de Runo***

Los padres de Runo y los padres de Dan escucharon lo que había dicho el doctor y van a ver a Runo y presencian la declaración de Dan a Runo, los padres de Dan veían felices y con lagrimas de alegría, no solo por saber que Runo estaba bien y porque tendrían un Nieto o Nieta si no que también porque su hijo ya era un hombre. La madre de Runo estaba feliz por su hija, y trataba de detener a su esposo ya que quería matar a Dan por haberse "aprovechado" de su hijita.

***Con los demás peleadores***

Shun y Billy habían escuchado lo que el doctor les había dicho a los padres de Runo, por lo cual ya no estaban tan preocupados en eso escuchan campanas y ven que empieza a nevar.

Alice: -Seguía en el hombro de Shun. En ese momento Despierta por las campanas y viendo que esta nevando- Feliz navidad Shun…

Shun: -Viendo a Alice a los ojos- Feliz navidad Alice… -La besa tiernamente-

Billy: -Viendo la escena para después ver a Julie despertando- Feliz navidad Julie…

Julie: Feliz navidad Billy… -Lo besa con fuerza y Billy le corresponde de la misma manera-

**Otro año que queda atrás,**

**Mil momentos que recordar.**

**Otro año, mil sueños más**

**Hechos realidad.**

Dan y Runo se habían separado un poco, pero no habían dejado de abrazarse, veían como nevaba y Dan ponía su mano derecha sobre el vientre de Runo.

**Los problemas vienen y van,**

**Y al final todo sigue igual.**

**No hay montaña que pueda más,**

**Que la voluntad.**

Shun estaba abrazando a Alice, y Alice lo abrazaba a el mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Alice: Te amo, Shun…

Shun: Te amo… Alice… -Se abrazan mas fuertemente-

**Alzo mi copa aquí,**

**Para brindar por ti,**

**y desearte lo mejor.**

Billy estaba tomando chocolate caliente y a su lado estaba Julie, en ese momento Julie rompe el silencio.

Julie: -Con mirada de enamorada- El mejor regalo que pudieron darme, es tenerte aquí, a mi lado

Billy: -Dejando su chocolate en el suelo- Julie… no pensarías que no te vendría a ver en navidad –la abraza y Julie le corresponde el abrazo-

**Navidad, feliz Navidad,**

**Vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar.**

**Navidad, dulce Navidad,**

**Es calor de hogar.**

Estaban los padres de Dan felices de la vida al igual que la madre de Runo, mas el padre de Runo no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

Padre de Runo: Ese Kuso, cuando salga de la habitación agradecerá estar en un hospital

Madre de Runo: Tranquilo querido, nuestra hija esta feliz y eso importa –Dice para después darle un beso el cual fue correspondido por el señor-

**Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,**

**Que ya llegó la Navidad.**

**Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,**

**Que ya está aquí la Navidad.**

Los padres de Dan estaban felices y se acercaron a Los padres de Runo.

Padre de Dan: Quien lo diría, al parecer nuestras familias se juntaran –Dice feliz-

Madre de Runo: Si, es tan hermoso el amor

Madre de Dan: Si, me muero por saber cuando se casaran

Padre de Runo: Si, debo admitir que ese par hacen linda pareja

**Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,**

**Que ya llegó la Navidad.**

**Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,**

**Que ya está aquí la Navidad.**

Marucho escuchaba feliz y sorprendido lo que le contaba Alice por el celular, no podía creer que Dan y Runo iban a juntar sus vidas.

Marucho: Eso es genial ^^

Alice: Ya se, me muero por ser la madrina

Julie: -Desde la misma línea de Alice- ¿Tu? Si yo seré la madrina

Alice: Hasta crees, yo lo seré –Cuelga el telefoto-

Marucho: -Colgando el teléfono y riendo- jajajajaja

**Gira el mundo, gira el reloj,**

**Gira el viento, la mar y el sol.**

**Dale vuelta a tu corazón**

**Y llénalo de amor.**

Padre de Marucho: Veo que tú amiga esta bien, me alegro

Marucho: Yo también, estaba preocupado por ella

Madre de Marucho: Si, bueno lo mejor era ir a dormir, ya es tarde

Marucho: Si ^^

**Navidad, feliz Navidad,**

**Vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar.**

**Navidad, dulce Navidad,**

**Es calor de hogar.**

Se veía la ciudad desde el cielo; los edificios y las calles estaban cubiertos de nieve, amistad y amor, había sido un día difícil y hermoso para los peleadores, había sido una navidad inolvidable,

**Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,**

**Que ya llegó la Navidad.**

**Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,**

**Que ya está aquí la Navidad.**

* * *

><p>wow a mi me gusto :3 ojala, y espero, a ustedes igual n.n dejen sus comentarios! a si! se me olvidaba nnU me gusto tanto escribir este One-Short que me dieron ganas de hacer un fantic con este *-* jejejejeje XD si lo hiciera, no digo que lo are pero tampoco que no lo are, diría como pasa Runo el resto de sus 9 meces :3 como sobrevive Dan a su suegro XD como Alice y Shun llevan su relación y quizás también hagan su familia, como Julie le hace para seguir amando a Billy aunque este salga a cada rato de "viaje" etc. ¿Que dicen hago? el Fantic o no lo hago? Bueno, eso queda en sus manos, díganme en sus comentarios y si la mayoría dice que si me pongo a escribir XD ustedes deciden, pero les advierto, si este fic da marcha adelante seria algo loco, gracioso, romántico y un poquito pervertido XD solo en raras ocasiones he no soy tan pervertida XD bueno eso queda en sus manos, nos vemos y feliz navidad :3 n.n


	2. ¡Noche de fiesta! Es año nuevo

Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero les guste =3 la ice el mero 31 de diciembre XD y lo termine a las… 7:42pm O.O creí que era mas tarde XD bueno, espero les guste ^^ y les avisó que no usaran kimonos ni nada parecido, ya que este fic no estarán esas tradiciones, si se las tradiciones de los kimonos y eso, pero no se en que fechas "exactas" se suelen usar así que para no quemarme la cabeza buscando en internet no lo agregué, espero les guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>-SIMBOLOS:<strong>

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiración: ¡!

Signos de interrogación: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo anterior: Una navidad inolvidable<strong>

Marucho escuchaba feliz y sorprendido lo que le contaba Alice por el celular, no podía creer que Dan y Runo iban a juntar sus vidas.

Marucho: Eso es genial ^^

Alice: Ya se, me muero por ser la madrina

Julie: -Desde la misma línea de Alice- ¿Tu? Si yo seré la madrina

Alice: Hasta crees, yo lo seré –Cuelga el telefoto-

Marucho: -Colgando el teléfono y riendo- jajajaja

Padre de Marucho: Veo que tú amiga esta bien, me alegro

Marucho: Yo también, estaba preocupado por ella

Madre de Marucho: Si, bueno lo mejor era ir a dormir, ya es tarde

Marucho: Si ^^

**Capitulo 2.- ¡Noche de fiesta! Es año nuevo**

Era 31 de diciembre los padres de Runo habían tenido mucho trabajo ese día, el padre de Dan estaba trabajando y la madre de él estaba en su clase de Yoga, Dan había ido junto con sus amigos al hospital porque Runo estada siendo dada de alta.

Enfermera: Listo, ya pueden llevarse a la señorita Misaki

Dan: Bien, gracias –Agarra la silla de ruedas donde Runo estaba sentada y se la lleva a la salida

Julie: -Acercándose a Runo- Runo me muero porque nazca el pequeño o pequeña ^^

Alice: -Igual que Julie- ¡Yo igual! Me pregunto que le regalare a mi ahijado

Julie: ¿Ahijado?

Alice: Si, después de todo yo seré la madrina ^^

Julie: -Con una venita en la cabeza- ¿Disculpa? Yo seré la madrina ¬¬*

Alice: -Igual- Jajajaja si claro, seré yo, después de todo soy la mejor amiga de Runo y soy como la hermana mayor de Dan ¬¬*

Julie: -Parándose frente a Alice haciendo que los demás se detengan- Escúchame bien pelirroja postiza, Yo seré la madrina te guste o no ¬¬*

Alice: Po… ¡¿postiza? Ahora si anoréxica te voy a… -Shun aparece detrás de Alice y la carga como saco de papas, y Billy hace lo mismo pero con Julie mientras el resto estaba parado con gotas estilo anime-

Julie: ¡Ahí bájame Billy!

Alice: ¡Déjame ir Shun!

Billy y Shun solo las ignoraban, eso había sido muy vergonzoso como para todavía pelear con sus "cargas".

***En un planeta lejano***

Estaban dos alienígenas en el final de una cita, ya habían terminado de cenar y estaban a punto de irse hasta que la joven alienígena de cabello naranja inicia una conversación con una pregunta.

¿?: Me pregunto como estarán los peleadores

¿?: Yo igual Mirra, seguro Dan esta peleando con Runo, Shun en una cita con Alice, Billy y Julie besándose y Marucho trabajando en algún loco invento

Mirra: Jajajaja si. ¿Sabes algo Ace?

Ace: ¿Qué cosa Mirra?

Mirra: Me gustaría ir a visitarlos ^^

Ace: A mi igual, no sabes cuanto extraño ir con Runo a golpear a Dan o a Baron ^^

Mirra: jajajaja yo extraño ver a Shun, Dan, Runo, Marucho y Julie u_u

Ace: ¿Por qué esa cara Mirra? O.o

Mirra: Es que… ¡Ya se! ¡¿Por qué no vamos a visitarlos? ^^

Ace: ¿Ahora? O.O

Mirra: jajajaja no ¿Por qué no vamos mañana? Así tenemos tiempo de invitar a Baron, después de todo recuerda que él estaba enamorado de Runo, seguro le dará mucho gusto verla ^^

Ace: Eso si, bueno, ya tenemos planes para mañana

Mesero: ¿Ya es todo jóvenes?

Ace: Si –Le da dinero- vámonos Mirra

Mirra: -Parándose y emocionada- Si vamos ^^

***Con Dan y Runo***

Shun y Billy se habían separado de los demás ya que no querían que Julie y Alice estubiesn juntas, al menos no hasta que se les pasara su "berrinche", Marucho los acompaño hasta la casa de Runo y después recibió una llamada, al parecer la resistencia trataba de contactarse con los peleadores. Dan había estado pegado (literalmente) con Runo, no la quería dejar sola ni un segundo.

Runo: -Subiendo las escaleras- Dan no tienes que estar tan pegado a mi, estoy embarazada no enferma

Dan: Eso no quiere decir que no me pueda preocupar por ti verdad –Dice estando arriba y abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Runo- Lastima que tus padres insistieron en que te quedaras en su casa hasta que nos casáramos

Runo: Ya conoces a mi papá, en muy celoso n.n

Dan: -Acercándose a ella y abrazándola- Ya lo se, y eso me enoja, yo quiero ser el único que se ponga celoso por ti

Runo: -Sonrojándose levemente- jejejeje n/n –en eso baja la mirada y se toca el vientre-

Dan: -preocupado- ¿Qué pasa Runo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

Runo: No Dan, es que pensaba, ya tendremos un hijo, nos casaremos, y hace un par de años nos peleábamos cada 2 minutos

Da: Si, extrañare las peleas u_u

Runo: -Dándole un codazo a Dan-

Dan: jajajaja Tranquila era broma n_n

Runo: ¬¬

Dan: No me mires así u_u o si no…

Runo: ¿O si no que? ù_u

Dan: -se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso- no quiero que nada te paso ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé y menos por una pelea

Runo: n.n –en eso se escucha un rugido- creo que me dio hambre e/e

Dan: Jajajaja n_n

Runo: No te rías XD

***Con Alice y Shun***

Shun estaba caminando por el parque aun cargando su "saco de papas", caminaba tranquilamente mientras que Alice no dejaba de quejarse por como la estaba "cargando" Shun ((n.a: Jajajaja XD ya me imagine a Alice *-* XD)).

Alice: Shun bájame esto es muy vergonzoso -.-"

Shun: A mi me parece gracioso ^^

Alice: Pero mira todos nos miran O/OU

Shun: No nos miran, te miran a ti –dijo de lo más tranquilo-

Alice: Ahora si, te pasaras el fin de año solo ¬¬

Shun: Ya veremos ^^

***Con Billy y Julie***

Billy había entrado a la casa de Marucho ya que se estaba quedando con el, todos los empleados veían al joven ya que igual que Shun el traía un "saco de papas" que no dejaba de quejarse con una voz muy chillona.

Saco de pa… ((n.a: ¡Digo!)) Julie: -Gritaba muy fuerte y con una voz BIEN chillona- ¡Bájame…! ¡Bájame…! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡BAJAME!

Billy: -Pensaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza_-Que se calle, que se calle, que se calle_- =_=

Julie: ¡BAJAMEEEE! .

Billy: =_=

Julie: Ba…Ja…¡ME!

Billy: Julie, mi amor, podrías… ¡¿CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ? ¬¬*

Julie: No hasta que me bajes ¬¬

Billy: -Entrando a su cuarto- Como tu digas amor ^^ -La aventó como un lindo SACO DE PAPAS a la cama-

Julie: eso dolió =S ¡¿Por qué asiste eso? ¬¬

Billy: -Con cara de niño regañado- Porque tu me lo pediste amor u_u

Julie: -Tratando de pararse- Me duele la espalda T_T

Billy: -Aguantándose la risa- ñ_ñ

***Con Marucho***

**=Video llamada con la resistencia=**

Marucho: Eso es genial ^^ los chicos se alegraran de verlos eso se los aseguro

Mirra: Si yo también quiero ver a Runo, Julie y Alice, no sabes cuanto las he extrañado ^^

Ace: Si, no me gusta admitirlo, pero yo igual extraño a todos

Marucho: -Emocionado- Nosotros también los hemos extrañado ^^ -Susurrando- Aunque me pregunto como tomaran la sorpresa que les tiene Dan y Runo ¬¬U

Baron: -Que alcanzó a escuchar- ¿A que te refieres Marucho? O.o

Marucho: Nada, nada, pensaba en voz alta es todo jejejeje n_nU

Baron: -No muy convencido- Bien… ò.O

Mirra: Bueno ya sabes cuando llegamos, adiós ^^

Marucho: ¡Nos vemos chicos! ^^

**=Fin de video llamada=**

Marucho: -Viendo la hora- ¡Ya casi es hora! O.O debo irme a cambiar –Después de decir eso salió del cuarto y se fue a cambiar-

***Con Dan***

Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro oscuro, una camisa roja algo pegada que resaltaba su cuerpo bien formado, traía su clásico peinado algo revuelto, y una chaqueta negra con detalles en rojo, y para terminar unas zapatillas negras.

Padre de Runo: Y… ¿A dónde llevaras a mi hija a festejar Daniel?

Dan: _-¿Daniel? Ay no, Runo baja pronto_- Iremos con unos amigos al centro ñ_ñ

Madre de Runo: Que bien, ¿Que planean cenar?

Dan: Comeremos en la casa de Marucho, dijo que seria sorpresa, también dijo que podíamos invitar a nuestros padres ¿Van a ir no?

P. de Runo: Si, Runo nos lo mociono ¬¬

M. de Runo: pero nosotros tenemos planes ^^

¿?: Estoy lista -Dijo Runo bajando de las escaleras ((n.a: Aun no les diré como va vestida ^^))

Dan: Te vez…hermosa… -Dice sin dejar de verla-

P. de Runo: -murmurando- ese mocoso… ¬¬*

M. de Runo: Tranquilo amor, recuerda que es tu futuro nuero ^^U

P. de Runo: Si tienes razón n_n además si lo mato quien mantendría a Runo y a mi futuro nieto o nieta ¬¬

M. de Runo: -.-"

Dan: ¿No esta muy apretado? No es que me queje se te ve muy… guau… ¿Pero el bebé?

Runo: No te preocupes, cuando compre el vestido me quedaba algo flojo, ahora me queda a la medida, además, no pondría en riesgo a nuestro bebé n.n

Dan: -Ofreciéndole la mano- ¿nos vamos?

Runo: claro n.n

***Con Marucho, Shun y Alice***

Estaban en el techo de la mansión de Marucho viendo la ciudad y preparándose para el nuevo año, veían el centro de la ciudad y a todos los que estaban esperando con ansias para despedir el año, solo faltaban 7 minutos para las 12:00am y el inicio del nuevo año ((n.a: Me da hueva poner como van vestidos =_= pero si no los digo seguramente pensaran que andan desnudos XD pero me da flojera =_= bueno ya que Dx)).

Marucho: -Iba con un traje con camiseta azul, el traje le quedaba un poquitito grande lo que lo hacia ver más pequeño y lindo ((n.a: Lindura *-*))- ¿Dónde estarán los demás?

Shun: -Igual que Dan, excepto que en vez de rojo era verde y el tipo de jeans era diferente ((n.a: Pero aun así se veía bien *0* XD))- Ya no deben de tardar

Alice: -Con un vestido de tirantes color negro, le llegaba a la rodilla, zapatillas negras, cabello suelto y con aretes de oro en forma de círculos ((n.a: Se veía linda n.n))- Miren son Billy y Julie ^^

Julie: - tenia puesto un vestido rosa clarito ((n.a: Del tono bonito, no del otro tono que empalaga XD)) llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, algo pegado al cuerpo y con tirantes pequeños, zapatillas blancas y un collar plateado con una piedrita rosa en el centro- Ya llegamos ^^

Billy: -Llevaba un traje negro oscuro, camisa no tan pegada al cuerpo de color blanca, y zapatos negros- Si Julie, creo que ya se dieron cuenta de eso

Julie: Billy tu… ¬¬ ¡¿Esos son Runo y Dan? –Todos voltean a ver-

Shun/Billy: Runo se ve… guau… *¬*

Alice/Julie: Se nota que nos quieren ¬¬

Runo: Hola chicos ^^ -Decía Runo la cual estaba muy bonita, traía un vestido blanco sin tirantes muy hermoso, solo le cubría de arriba del pecho a un poco mas arriba de la rodilla el cual estaba abierto de un lado dejando ver parte su pierna derecha, pegado al cuerpo ((n.a: Ya traía algo de panza, pero casi no se le notaba)) llevaba unas zapatillas también blancas y el cabello suelto, algo ondulado, y con una cinta blanca en su cabeza, algo de maquillaje pero muy natural y como detalles, una pulsera de oro blanco y un collar del mismo material pero con forma de corazón.

Billy/Shun: -Sin dejar de verla- Hola Runo ^^

Alice/Julie: -Mirando a Shun y Billy: ¬¬ -ahora mirando a Runo: Hola ^^

Dan: ¿Llegamos tarde?

Marucho: Para nada n_n

Julie: Miren ya casi es hora *-*

Todos: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…

Julie/Billy: -Abrazados- ¡4!

Shun/Alice: -Tomados de las manos y muy juntos- ¡3!

Dan/Runo: -Muy juntitos y apunto de besarse- ¡2…!

¿?/ ¿?/ ¿?: ¡1!

Todos (incluyendo los que estaban en la ciudad): ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Los peleadores: Esperen… -Miran quien dijo "1"- ¡¿Ace, Mirra, Baron?

Ace: No se para que es esa cuenta

Baron: Pero no quisimos quedarnos atrás ^^

Mirra: No hicimos ninguna molestia ¡¿Verdad?

Dan: No se preocupes Chicos n_n

Runo: Nos alegra que estén aquí n.n

Mira: A nosotros también nos alegra verlos chicos ^^

Baron: Maestro Dan ^^, maestro Shun ^^, maestro marucho^^, maestra Julie ^^, maestra Alice ^^ maestra Runo *-* me da mucho gusto verlos a todos

Los mencionados: y a nosotros a ti Baron ^^"

Ace: -Mirando a Runo- Quizás no nos hemos visto en un buen tiempo, pero, ¿Runo has engordado?

Mirra: -Dándole un codazo a Ace- ¿Porque preguntas tal barbaridad? ¬¬

Runo: No te preocupes Mirra ^^"

Baron: Aun así no debiste ser tan grosero Ace -.-"

Ace: ¿Qué? Yo la veo diferente ¬¬

Dan: Eso es porque –Tocando el vientre de Runo-

Mirra: ¡No puede ser! *-*

Runo: Si lo es ^/^

Baron/Ace: O.o?

Mirra: ¡Runo estas embarazada! ^^

Baron/Ace: -Caída anime, un momento después se levantan y gritan- ¡¿Qué? O.O

Mirra: -abrazando a Runo y a Dan, y susurrando a Dan- Felicidades Dan ^^

Dan: Gracias mirra n_n

Mirra: -Susurrándole a Runo- Que envidia Runo ;)

Runo: Jejejeje n/nU

Mirra: No puedo creer que baya a ser la madrina de un bebé humano, estoy tan emocionada ^^

Julie/Alice: ¡¿Disculpa? ¡Yo seré la madrina! ¬¬*

Alice: -Mirada asesina para Julie- No seré yo ¬¬

Julie: En tus sueños seré yo ¬¬

Mirra: ¡Dejen de pelear! . Ninguna de las dos será la madrina… -Mirada asesina para Julie y Alice- ¡SERE YO! ¬¬

Runo: Dan… creo que ya beberíamos elegir madrina

Dan: Si… y pronto n_nU

Alice/Mirra/Julie: -Mirándose entre si- ¬¬*

Shun/Billy/Marucho/Ace/Baron: Jajajaja ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Listo!<strong> –dice exhausta- espero les haiga gustado n.n a mi si me gusto, recuerden dejar comentarios, y creo que si are el fantic pero la continuación que sigue la subiré en enero no mañana eh XD si no en los días de enero, aun así no se si dejarle el nombre: "Una navidad inolvidable" o cambiarlo :/ bueno ustedes díganme y si tienen una loca idea para el nombre nuevo dejen en sus comentarios, bueno, nos estamos leyendo y si pueden recomienden este loco fic XD sahonara! ^^


End file.
